Understanding What We've Meant to Be
by L'Vices
Summary: Siapa sangka sebuah obrolan di suatu forum bisa mengubah pandangan seseorang pada orang yang mereka musuhi? (Late White Day special present for PriscallDaiya)
**~All rights goes to Peach-Pit!-sensei, even this fic (if they want)~**

 _Daiya-chan, jangan ketawa bacanya ya xD_

* * *

 **Understanding What We've Meant to Be**

* * *

Tatapan Nagihiko terpaku pada layar telepon genggamnya. Ini adalah kali pertama perhatiannya berpusat pada alat komunikasi itu.

Tapi bukan pesan singkat atau telepon yang membuatnya begitu. Setelah menemukan apa yang orang-orang sebut sebagai forum internet, hatinya berdebar-debar saat mengetahui _post_ pertamanya mendapat tanggapan.

"Uwaah, lihat. Ada dua balasan, Nagi. Dua!" Rhythm bicara sambil menatap layar dengan takjub.

"Hei, jangan norak!" Nagihiko menukas. Padahal perasaannya sendiri tidak jauh berbeda.

Temari yang biasanya bersikap tenang dan terkendali pun tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi antusiasnya. "Ayo kita lihat, Nagi!" Bisiknya bersemangat.

Nagihiko tak bisa berhenti menelan ludah karena rasa tegang yang tak masuk akal ini. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar dia menekan tombol notifikasi, dan segera saja tampilan layar menunjukkan _post_ yang ia buat kemarin malam.

* * *

 **Aku benci valentine. Bagaimana dengan kalian?**

 **by BeatJumper123, Yesterday 13/02/2016 11.25 PM**

 _Hai, semua. Aku baru bergabung dan ingin mengutarakan perasaanku tentang hari menyebalkan yang akan datang dalam beberapa menit lagi. Serius, deh. Aku capek melihat orang-orang tiba-tiba berubah romantis dan gadis-gadis menjadi gila lol XD_

* * *

Dan beberapa baris kalimat balasan di bawahnya adalah penyebab ketegangan Nagihiko;

* * *

 **peroperocan** **13/02/2016** **11.40 PM**

 _Hahaha! Kamu orang pertama yang mengeluh soal Valentine di sini XD Aku cewek, dan aku juga nggak suka valentine. Apa bagusnya, sih mengejar cowok sambil menodongkan sekotak cokelat?_ _O.o_

* * *

 **Gitta-kun** **14/02/2016** **10.12 AM**

 _Aku sedang di sekolah dan melihat gadis-gadis bersikap seperti terlalu banyak makan-makanan manis. Saat kutanya, mereka bilang "hari ini valentine, valentine!". Apa, sih itu? Nama idol group baru, ya?_

* * *

Komentar terakhir membuat Nagihiko menyemburkan sedikit teh yang diminumnya karena tertawa. Yang benar saja. Memangnya di mana selama ini orang itu hidup? Di gua?

"Hei, sedang lihat _ecchi_ , ya?"

Nagihiko terlonjak di kursinya dan melihat Kukai mengintip dari belakang bahunya. Utau yang berdiri di sebelahnya segera menarik telinga kanannya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Itu bukan hal yang baik untuk dikatakan di depan umum," katanya.

"Aw, aw! Baiklah, maaf! Aku hanya bercanda," ujar Kukai sambil mengelus telinganya yang memerah.

"Tapi mengingat betapa mesumnya dia, kemungkinan besar Kukai benar."

Nagihiko berpaling ke arah suara itu dan melihat Rima menatapnya sinis.

"Hei, itu pembunuhan karakter." Gumamnya kesal lalu berpaling lagi pada Kukai. "Lagipula, apa kau ke sini untuk menggodaku?"

"Oh, begitukah?" Kukai memasang tampang terkejut dan menyentuh dadanya dengan dramatis. "Ah, Fujisaki... Sahabatku, nggak ingin aku datang ke Royal Garden untuk menerima cokelat dari juniorku. Kejam..."

"Kau 'kan punya Utau- _chan_?"

"Tapi yang ini lain. Aku ingin menerima cokelat dari juniorku yang bersemang―auw!" Untuk kedua kalinya telinga Kukai melar seperti karet karena ditarik Utau.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau tahu begini, aku menyesal bolos latihan hanya untuk ikut denganmu." Gumam Utau dengan nada rendah namun tajam.

Amu, mungkin menyadari kemungkinan akan adanya perkelahian kekasih, cepat-cepat berdiri ketengah-tengah dua orang itu

"Oke, oke, Utau. Dengar, _Guardian_ memang punya tradisi memberikan cokelat di hari Valentine. Tapi itu hanya tradisi, nggak lebih." Amu menjelaskan.

"B―benar. Karena itu, jangan cemburu, Utau- _nee-san._ " Tadase menambahkan dengan takut-takut. Utau terkesiap sejenak karena kata-katanya.

"Huh, aku nggak cemburu. A-aku hanya nggak suka Kukai bersemangat karena permainan kekanak-kanakan begitu." Katanya memalingkan wajah dengan pipi memerah.

"Tapi, tapi... Yaya bukan memberikan cokelat pada Kukai _-chi_ karena tradisi," Yaya menyela dengan riang dan membuat semua orang berpaling kaget padanya.

"Yaya ingin memberikan cokelat pada Kukai- _chi_ karena dia sudah seperti kakak untuk Yaya!"

"Ka―kakak?" Utau tergagap.

"Benar! Kukai- _onii-chan_!" Jawab Yaya lalu menghambur ke pelukan Kukai.

"Hei―Yaya, kau―!"

"Oh, Kukai- _onii-chan,_ ya _..._ " Utau menggeram pada Kukai yang berkeringat. Raut wajahnya berubah gelap.

"Hei, sudahlah. Aku ingin pulang, nih." Rima mengeluh dengan kepala di atas meja. Dan untuk kali ini Nagihiko setuju dengannya.

.

.

.

Nagihiko sampai di rumahnya dengan dua kotak cokelat pemberian Amu dan Yaya. Anggota laki-laki _Guardian_ mendapat jumlah yang sama, kecuali Kukai yang mendapat bonus perlakuan dingin dari Utau yang cemburu. Hanya Rima yang tak memberikan cokelat pada siapa-siapa, dan para _Guardian_ memaklumi sang Putri Es tersebut.

Hal itu tanpa sadar membuat Nagihiko berpikir saat berbaring di ranjangnya. Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Rima di hari Valentine nanti saat dia punya pacar?

"Gah! Buat apa aku penasaran tentang itu!" Nagihiko bangkit dan berseru.

"Penasaran tentang apa?" Temari melongok dari balik _manga_ yang ia baca berdua dengan Rhythm.

"Ah, nggak. Penasaran dengan makan malam hari ini," ujar Nagihiko tersenyum kikuk.

"Hei, omong-omong, jawaban _post_ di forum sudah kau jawab belum?" Tanya Rhythm.

Tidak, dia tak sempat melakukannya. Setelah Kukai mengatainya sedang menonton _ecchi_ Nagihiko tak mau orang lain benar-benar berpikir begitu jika melihatnya cepat-cepat kembali pada teleponnya. Terkadang sifat terus terang Kukai benar-benar mengganggu bagi sebagian orang.

"Nanti saja setelah makan malam. Sekarang aku mau mandi dulu," Katanya kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Namun perkiraannya meleset. Karena ibunya langsung menjalankan kegiatan rutinnya segera setelah makan malam mereka selesai. Ya, latihan tari tradisional Jepang.

Setelah dua jam yang terasa bagaikan tak berujung, Nagihiko bersyukur bisa kembali ke kamarnya dengan kaki masih pada tempatnya. Tanpa buang waktu lagi dia mengganti _kimono_ dengan kaus dan celana pendek, lalu melompat ke tempat tidur dan membuka _website_ forum langganannya.

Dan sekali lagi dia berubah gugup saat melihat angka satu muncul di notifikasinya. Nagihiko merasa benar-benar ketinggalan zaman saat memikirkan rasa gugupnya yang konyol.

"Baiklah, coba kita lihat balasan apa yang kudapat..." dengan perlahan dia menekan ikon notifikasi dan menutup mata.

Tunggu, dasar bodoh, makinya dalam hati. Bagaimana seseorang bisa membaca sesuatu jika menutup mata? Jadi Nagihiko membuka mata dan melihat sebuah komentar yang tak lebih dari sebaris kalimat;

* * *

 **Istartedajoke** **14/02/2016** **09.10 PM**

 _Kurasa menunjukkan rasa sayang pada seseorang bukan dengan memberikan cokelat_

* * *

Nagihiko terkesima. Ya, itu memang tak lebih dari sebaris kalimat. Namun kalimat semacam itulah yang ingin dia dengar dari seseorang.

"Eh, coba kau lihat jam pengirimannya," Rhythm menunjuk angka di sebelah _username_ pengirim komentar itu. "Itu berarti dia baru saja mengirimnya, 'kan?"

Nagihiko mengecek ikon jam di bagian atas teleponnya yang menunjukkan angka yang sama. Kalau itu benar, akan jadi kesempatan bagus untuk mengobrol dengan orang yang sepemikiran dengannya.

"Apa yang akan kau tulis untuk balasan, Nagi?" tanya Temari.

"Hmm," Nagihiko menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Kemudian setelah mengetik untuk beberapa saat dia menekan tombol _reply_.

"Kurasa begini saja..."

* * *

 **BeatJumper123** **14/02/2016** **09.12 PM**

 _Aku senang ada yang berpikiran sama denganku :D Aku bingung apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan saat situasi seperti ini *sigh*_

* * *

Nagihiko puas dengan jawabannya dan memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan menonton tv sambil menunggu balasan. Namun dia terkejut karena tak sampai satu menit, nada notifikasinya berbunyi. Dan saat mengeceknya, dia lebih terkejut lagi karena yang membalas adalah orang yang sama.

* * *

 **Istartedajoke** **14/02/2016** **09.12 PM**

 _Aku nggak tahu denganmu. Tapi karena aku cewek kurasa aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada sekedar memberikan cokelat, itupun jika aku menyukai seseorang :p_

* * *

"Wah, dia manis sekali." Gumam Temari.

Benar. Nagihiko juga berpikir begitu. Bahkan dia tanpa sadar tersenyum karenanya. Kemudian dia cepat-cepat mengetik balasan selanjutnya.

* * *

 **BeatJumper123** **14/02/2016** **09.13 PM**

 _Haha XD Jika kau menyukai seseorang, orang itu pasti beruntung. Dunia butuh lebih banyak cewek dengan pemikiran sepertimu (y)_

* * *

Kali ini agak lama Nagihiko menunggu. Dia mencoba menghabiskan waktu dengan pergi ke dapur membuat jus dan mengambil makanan ringan.

Segera setelah dia kembali ke kamar nada notifikasinya berbunyi dua kali.

* * *

 **peroperocan** **14/02/2016** **09.25 PM**

 _Hei, aku juga cewek, tahu! Tapi aku senang ada cewek yang lain yang punya pendapat sama *tos*_

* * *

 **Istartedajoke** **14/02/2016** **09.25 PM**

 _BeatJumper, pujianmu itu sedikit berlebihan untuk orang yang nggak kau kenal, 'kan? :$_

* * *

Untuk sejenak tanpa sadar Nagihiko menutup matanya. Saat itu ia benar-benar bisa melihat gelombang visualisasi ritme jantungnya yang berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan itu hanya karena melihat sebaris kalimat yang ditulis seseorang.

"Wow, bro! Kau kenapa?" Rhythm berseru pada pemiliknya. Setelah mengetahui apa yang dilihatnya, dia pun menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan.

"Oh, ini... terlalu intens..." gumamnya.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Temari penasaran lalu ikut mengintip. Dia tidak terlihat terkesan saat melihat hal yang jadi masalah itu.

"Komentar seperti ini bisa membuat kalian tak berdaya? Memangnya kalian ini anak SD?" katanya dengan raut bingung.

"Cewek nggak akan ngerti," sahut dua laki-laki itu tak acuh. "Hei, cepat balas komentarnya! Mungkin ini bisa berlanjut ke tahap selanjutnya." Cetus Rhythm bersemangat.

"Hei, itu berlebihan namanya. Tapi, yah, akan kubalas sekarang." ujar Nagihiko lalu mengetik dengan cepat.

* * *

 _Quote:_

 _Original Posted By_ _ **Istartedajoke**_ _:_

 _BeatJumper, pujianmu itu sedikit berlebihan untuk orang yang nggak kau kenal, 'kan? :$_

 **BeatJumper123** **14/02/2016** **09.30 PM**

 _Anggap saja aku bicara begitu padamu jika suatu saat nanti kita berkenalan ;)_

* * *

 _Quote:_

 _Original Posted By_ _ **peroperocan**_ _:_

 _Hei, aku juga cewek, tahu! Tapi aku senang ada cewek yang lain yang punya pendapat sama *tos*_

 **BeatJumper123** **14/02/2016** **09.30 PM**

 _Haha, ya kau benar. Karena itulah aku nggak perlu mengenal kalian untuk memberikan pujian, 'kan? :D_

* * *

Puas. Nagihiko melihat komentarnya dan tak pernah merasa sepuas ini seumur hidupnya, seolah apapun yang dikatakannya seratus persen benar. Dan seperti dugaannya, komentar selanjutnya datang hanya dalam hitungan detik.

* * *

 **Istartedajoke** **14/02/2016** **09.31 PM**

 _Dari komentarmu, aku punya firasat kalau aku berhadapan dengan seorang playboy sekarang ini_ _._._

* * *

Nagihiko tertawa kecil. Komentar itu muncul persis seperti yang sudah ia duga. Entah kenapa dia jadi ingat seseorang.

* * *

 **BeatJumper123** **14/02/2016** **09.32 PM**

 _Istartedajoke, tuduhanmu itu sedikit berlebihan untuk orang yang nggak kau kenal, 'kan? :$_

* * *

"Nagihiko?"

"Ah! I―iya, silakan masuk, Ibunda!" sahut Nagihiko spontan bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Ibunya yang tiba-tiba muncul tepat di depan pintu yang lupa ia tutup membuatnya terkejut sampai telepon genggam di tangannya terlepas.

Ibunya masuk dan menatap tajam pada Nagihiko yang terpaku dengan telepon di tangan. "Bukankah sekarang sudah lewat jam tidurmu, nak?" katanya menunjuk jam dinding.

Uh, ya, Nagihiko lupa itu. Hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi sampai dia meninggalkan bangku sekolah dasar, dan dia masih harus tidur tepat jam sembilan.

"Maafkan kecerobohanku, Ibunda. Aku akan pergi tidur sekarang." Ujarnya membungkuk dalam-dalam. Ibunya memberi anggukan setuju dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Nagihiko tanpa hal lain yang bisa dilakukan selain menutup pintu dan tidur.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Istartedajoke 15/02/2016 12.10 PM**

 _Selera humormu lumayan juga, BeatJumper ;p Selain laki-laki menyebalkan di sekolahku, baru kau saja yang berani membalikkan kata-kataku_

* * *

Ini adalah hari yang menantang bagi Nagihiko. Kantin Seiyo yang biasanya membosankan saat jam makan siang justru membuatnya merasa sebagai orang paling bersemangat di dunia begitu mengecek telepon genggamnya untuk pertama kali.

* * *

 **BeatJumper123 15/02/2016 12.10 PM**

 _Well, aku merasa terhormat mendengarnya. Sayang sekali aku nggak tahu di mana kau bersekolah. Kurasa aku bisa melakukannya lebih baik dari orang yang kau bicarakan itu XD_

* * *

 **Istartedajoke 15/02/2016 12.11 PM**

 _Haha, percaya diri sekali :p. Aku bersekolah di Seiyo Gakuen, dan aku berani jamin kau akan lebih menyenangkan diajak bicara daripada orang itu. Omong-omong, aku sedang makan siang di kantin dan orang itu duduk di sebelahku, hueek~ XP_

* * *

"Nagi, Yaya mengambil makan siangmu." Ujar Amu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Nagihiko.

"Eh, apa?"

Nagihiko terkejut dan mengangkat kepalanya, namun bukan teguran Amu yang menyebabkannya. Dia melihat ke sekeliling kantin yang ramai untuk mencari gadis dengan telepon genggam di tangan. Namun dalam perkembangan teknologi sekarang ini hampir setiap orang makan dengan mata terpaku pada _gadget_ mereka.

Gadis itu bersekolah di Seiyo? Sempit sekali dunia ini.

"Itu berarti Nagi nggak keberatan Yaya makan semua ini, 'kan?" ujar Yaya mengembalikan perhatiannya pada makan siangnya.

Perutnya memprotes. Namun demi kesopanan Nagihiko tak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya mengangguk.

"Kurasa dia memang perlu diet. Akan sangat menjijikkan melihat seseorang menari dengan tubuh gemuk karena terlalu banyak makan," Rima berkomentar dan tersenyum simpul.

"Apalagi melihat seorang pelawak gendut yang pingsan di tengah pertunjukkan karena terlalu banyak minum susu." Sahut Nagihiko menyambar susu kemasan dari tangan Rima.

Amu yang melihat adu argumen itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. "Aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi jika seandainya mereka nggak mengenal satu sama lain dan bertemu dalam kencan buta." Ujarnya yang dibalas tawa riang oleh Yaya.

"Yang jelas pasti akan menyenangkan!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Istartedajoke**

 _Kau serius?_

 **BeatJumper**

 _Yah, aku sendiri bertanya-tanya XD Tapi menemukanmu sebagai teman mengobrol menurutku adalah hadiah Valentine-ku waktu itu. Dan kurasa White Day nanti aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membalasnya :)_

 **Istartedajoke**

 _Kedengarannya menarik. Bagaimana caranya?_

 **BeatJumper**

 _Apa berkunjung ke taman bermain Sabtu nanti bagus menurutmu?_

 **Istartedajoke**

 _Nyalimu besar juga. Tapi aku ingin ditraktir ;p_

 **BeatJumper**

 _Bukankah itu memang tugas laki-laki? ;)_

* * *

Beberapa baris percakapan _chatting_ itulah yang membuatnya berdiri di depan pintu gerbang taman bermain Seiyo sekarang ini. Sejak _post_ yang dibuatnya waktu itu ditutup karena melenceng dari topik, ia dan gadis anonim itu bertukar alamat email. Dan sejak saat itulah sudah sebulan berlalu, dan entah bagaimana caranya obrolan mereka berlanjut ke hal-hal yang lebih pribadi

Meskipun hampir masuk musim semi namun angin yang berhembus masih terasa dingin, dan Nagihiko menggigil walaupun sudah memakai jaket _parka_. Banyak orang bilang mendapatkan pacar dari obrolan di dunia maya adalah hal konyol. Dan hembusan angin barusan membuatnya memkirkan kemungkinan itu.

Jam publik di trotoar tempatnya berdiri menunggu menunjukkan pukul 09.45. Jam yang ditentukannya untuk pertemuannya dengan gadis itu adalah jam sepuluh, namun Nagihiko mencoba bersikap seperti lelaki sejati dan datang satu jam lebih awal. Agak melelahkan, dan juga konyol, namun dia merasa sedikit bangga.

Namun berdiri menunggu tak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Dengan meninggalkan Temari dan Rhythm di rumah dia tak punya teman untuk diajak bicara.

Dan saat ia melirik jam di telepon genggamnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 10.10. Nagihiko tak ingin terlihat kasar, namun dia tak punya pilihan lain selain menanyakan keberadaan gadis yang ditunggunya.

* * *

 **Istartedajoke**

 _Kau menunggu di dekat jam publik, 'kan?Aku segera ke sana_

He, sudah sampai? Batin Nagihiko. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun banyak sekali perempuan berbagai usia di sekelilingnya.

 **BeatJumper**

 _Ya , benar. Aku di situ._

* * *

Dengan berdebar ia menunggu seorang gadis menghampirinya. Namun yang mengejutkan, yang ditemuinya adalah...

"Kepala ungu?! Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Tak perlu menebak untuk tahu siapa yang menggunakan cara bicara seperti itu padanya. "Apa urusanmu, pendek? Aku mau melakukan apa, itu terserah padaku." Sahutnya sebal.

Kenapa Rima bisa ada di sini? Dia pasti akan bicara macam-macam dan bisa merusak rencana kencanku, gerutu Nagihiko dalam hati.

Selain itu, di mana sebenarnya gadis yang ditunggunya?

.

.

.

Rima sibuk mengetik pada telepon genggamnya dan mencoba untuk mengusir ingatan pertemuannya dengan Nagihiko tadi. Dia seharusnya bertemu dengan seseorang, namun entah kenapa nasib mempertemukannya dengan musuh abadinya.

* * *

 **Istartedajoke**

 _Bisa beri petunjuk? Seperti apa penampilanmu?_

Rima menunggu dengan tak sabar. Kakinya diketukkan pada trotoar dan terdengar seperti bunyi metronom dengan tempo cepat. Ia tersentak saat teleponnya bergetar.

 **BeatJumper**

 _Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama. Ehm... aku memakai jaket berwarna cokelat muda, rambutku panjang keunguan, dan aku memakai topi._

 **Istartedajoke**

 _Aku memakai blus putih dengan rok ungu gelap. Rambutku pirang dengan bando hitam. Dan aku... sedikit pendek XP_

* * *

Lalu Rima mendengar seseorang melangkah mendekatinya. Hatinya berdebar-debar saat berbalik.

Namun ia terpaksa kecewa saat melihat orang itu adalah Nagihiko.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini, sih! Aku sedang menunggu seseorang!"

"Begitu pula aku! Kau mau merusak kencanku, ya?!"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu! Pergi sebelum orang yang akan kutemui salah paham!"

Rima lega melihat Nagihiko yang sepertinya tak punya niat untuk berkelahi lebih lama lagi dan berpaling darinya. Laki-laki itu bilang dia punya urusan, dan sebaiknya dia melakukannya jauh-jauh darinya. Rima mencoba mencari tahu lagi di mana laki-laki yang ditunggunya berada.

* * *

 **Istartedajoke**

 _Aku salah orang, dua kali! Di mana sebenarnya kau? :(_

 **BeatJumper**

 _Aneh sekali, aku juga dua kali salah orang. Aku berada persis di samping jam publik_

* * *

Ya, dia sudah mengatakannya tadi. Namun berapa kali pun Rima melihat ke sekelilingnya, yang ada di dekat jam publik hanyalah dirinya dan Nagihiko

Mungkinkah orang yang ditunggunya berbohong?

* * *

 **Istartedajoke**

 _Sebaiknya aku pulang saja kalau kau hanya ingin mengecewakanku. Aku nggak bisa menemuimu di mana pun_

Rima sudah bersiap untuk melangkah pulang. Namun teleponnya kembali bergetar.

 **BeatJumper**

 _Ukh, kurasa itu ide buruk :(_

 _Bagaimana jika aku meneleponmu? Dengan begitu aku bisa tahu gadis mana yang menerima teleponku, 'kan?_

* * *

Rima terdiam. Bodoh sekali, kenapa dia tak melakukannya sejak tadi? Tanpa buang waktu dia mengirimkan nomor teleponnya lewat email.

Tangannya basah oleh keringat. Telepon genggamnya benar-benar digenggamnya dengan erat. Dan tak lama kemudian, telepon yang bagaikan takdir itu datang.

"Halo?"

"Istartedajoke... - _chan_?"

Suara dalam dan lembut itu membuat Rima segera membalikkan badan. Namun apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar di luar imajinasinya yang paling liar sekalipun.

"BeatJumper... - _kun_?"

.

.

.

"Benar-benar nggak kuduga..."

"Aku nggak tahu harus bilang apa..."

Pada akhirnya, dua orang yang terlibat dalam kencan buta itu hanya bisa berdiri menatap orang yang mereka tunggu masing-masing.

Orang-orang ramai berlalu di saat akhir pekan seperti ini. Namun tak ada mempedulikan dua orang yang sibuk dengan dunia yang mereka buat sendiri tanpa sadar itu. Mereka pun tak mempedulikannya. Bahkan angin yang berhembus sama sekali tak bisa menembus lingkaran imajiner di sekeliling mereka.

Entah bagaimana caranya ia menemukan kalimat dalam kepalanya, Rima tetap memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya dan bicara.

"Kurasa kita harus berkenalan lebih dulu."

"Kau yakin nggak ingin pulang setelah semua ini?"

"Ada kemungkinan."

Sesaat mereka kembali terdiam.

Rima menghela nafas. Kemudian dengan senyum yang otomatis muncul di wajahnya dia berkata pada orang yang ditunggunya itu.

"Kau ingin menambah kekecewaanku, meskipun kita akhirnya bertemu di sini, BeatJumper- _kun_?"

Nagihiko pun tersenyum. Benar-benar senyum tulus, dan tak pernah dia tunjukkan sebelumnya pada gadis itu yang ternyata tidak anonim sama sekali.

"Aku sudah bilang kau hadiah Valentine-ku. Jadi sekarang, izinkan aku menjadi hadiah White Day-mu, Istartedajoke- _chan_."

Nagihiko menggandeng tangan Rima menuju pintu masuk taman bermain. Rima tak memprotes. Tidak, dia tak akan pernah bisa lagi memprotesnya setelah semua ini.

* * *

Well, cuma mau bilang kalo keras kepala itu ada batasnya xD Thank you, minna. L'Vices, over and out!


End file.
